Anathos Domini
Anathos Domini, also known as the Lioness, is an android catgirl built by Typhos Security from blueprints stolen from DI-LAWS for an A-D android. Initially deployed by the company as a soldier and assassin, she deserted upon learning of her true origin, believing she deserved a greater role in life. A strong, intelligent and charismatic commander, she inspired many of her subordinates to come with her, and together they formed a group known as the Wildcats. Appearance Anathos is a relatively tall and muscular woman commonly clad in black and pink armour, with an optional helmet. Upon leaving Typhos, she also began to wear a black cape with red lining. Like previous members of the A-series she has cat ears and a tail, with her ears in particular being notable for their lynx-like tufts. Most strikingly, Anathos has a huge, thick head of hair reminiscent of a lion's mane, and also thick eyebrows. Her eyes are golden. Personality Designed to make up for the weaknesses of Arma, Ariel and Aya, Anathos has a balanced personality. She knows when to be strict, when to be gentle and when to be playful, and adapts her behaviour depending on the situation to keep her comrades in a good mood. She is charismatic and easily gets along with people, and her own subordinates consider her a natural-born leader. Working under Typhos, Anathos developed the mindset that "might makes right": power and influence are what matters in this world. At the time, she had great respect for the powerful organization and was loyal to a fault, following any order she was given without ever questioning who or why she was killing. While she left Typhos upon learning of a higher power, her experiences there led to her never developing a real moral compass. Anathos has no real ambition to reach a higher station, and merely wishes to be part of something greater. She takes poorly to being rejected, but having supreme self-confidence in her abilities, does not blame herself but the people in question for not seeing her true value. Weapons and abilities A highly advanced robot made from mysterious metals, Anathos is incredibly strong and durable, outmatching even Arma, previously the strongest of the A-series. Having lived her life as part of a military organization, she knows all there is to know about warfare and has led many a troops in the field. Unlike previous A-series androids with their built-in weapons, Anathos can transform parts of her body into her main armaments. Her right arm can turn into the mighty "Kratos" tachyon cannon, a powerful beam weapon, while her left arm is for deploying sharp, silent "Bia" blade which can cut through most metals and take on a variety of sizes and shapes depending on the situation. Either weapon can be powered up by plugging her tail into that arm, creating a direct connection to her power core. Blasts from a fully powered up Kratos cause ripples in the fabric of space-time with unexpected effects, while the Bia is strengthened by a heat-emitting force field. Like her predecessors, Anathos also comes with eye beams, and she can take flight through the use of hidden jets in her legs. An experimental device based on blueprints of the T-Type Zero Manipulator grants Anathos the ability to teleport shorter distances by taking a "shortcut" through an intermediary pocket dimension, albeit not the ability to move between dimensions proper. Unlike native warp technologies, there are few shields or countermeasures that can interrupt her teleports. Weaknesses Anathos suffers from being produced without full understanding of her technology and lack of the proper materials. As a result, she is somewhat structurally weaker and more prone to mental instability than previous A-sisters. Furthermore, Anathos does not possess a real Zero Manipulator like official DI-LAWS robots, which effectively grants them nigh-infinte energy. She instead has to rely on weaker, less stable power reactors native to her dimension and cannot fight at full power for extended periods of time without running out of energy. History Creation A-D was designed by Doctor Ake to make up for the weaknesses of the first three A-series androids, only for the project to be canceled before she could go into production. While some of the design documents were reused for the subsequent Æ-series, the A-D as a whole went unused, remaining in a database until some 160 years ago when an agent of Typhos infiltrated the Nexus and transmitted them back to his home dimension. Though dimensional time lag prevented Typhos from receiving the blueprints for almost a century, scientists went to work replicating the technology as soon as they got them. Despite difficulties finding proper materials and having to change or leave out parts of the design, they eventually successful in creating an android based on the blueprints at a Phobos facility, dubbing her Anathos Domini after the "A-D" specs. There were some talk about leaving out the cat ears, in case they reminded the pro-human supporters of Typhos of the Furin. However, they turned out to have been designed to be absolutely integral to Anathos's performance for some reason. Agent of Typhos Anathos proved a powerful addition to Typhos Security when she was first deployed to a civil war they'd been hired to help with and single-handedly wiped out a major military base of the rebel faction. With her success, the company began work on mass-producing her design, though progress would be slow as the required materials remained rare and expensive. Anathos had mixed feelings about this, being loyal to Typhos while also treasuring her individuality, but ultimately decided not to speak up. Integrated into the military proper, Anathos rose through the ranks until she became the leader of her own elite task force, T.S.X. Clandestine Task Force Epsilon Six, having shown a talent for clandestine operations. Around these years she also became acquainted with Lynk, an occasional ally of Typhos, though they didn't particularly get along. Rebellion After some 30 years as part of Typhos, Anathos was deployed to assassinate a scientist who had deserted from their cause and knew too much. When she confronted him, however, he revealed himself to be one of her creators and told her of her DI-LAWS origins. Though the scientist was killed by the other agent on the team, Anathos's curiousity was peaked and she began pulling strings to make inquiries into her past. She eventually got her hands on the top secrets documents detailing the alliance with DI-LAWS, and had an epiphany: this multidimensional organization seemingly had the power to do anything, akin to gods... and by stealing her away, Typhos had robbed her of her true purpose! Seeking to take back her rightful place among the "gods", Anathos violently rebelled against Typhos, killing her immediate superiors and absconding with a Typhos star cruiser. Some of her most loyal comrades in Epsilon Six came after her, and though she assumed they'd been sent to take her back, they revealed that they wanted to join her for personal reasons reaching from loyalty to their own grudges against Typhos. Together, the now-fugitives formed a new group calling themselves the "Wildcats". As their leader, Anathos formally took on the codename "Leo", though her allies would casually go with "the Lioness", which became the name that gained notoriety among those who encountered the crew. Finding the truth Anathos led the Wildcats into hiding for a time, during which they modified their cruiser and rechristened it the Sudden Death while working on their primary goal: contacting DI-LAWS. Having planned this for a while before her rebellion, Anathos had scoured whatever data on the organization Typhos had given her access to, though found little ingormation on how to reach out to them as any contact between the two groups had ended a century prior. They did however find a clue leading to the enigmatic group known as VOX, which a coyple of the clandestine experts within the Wildcats was able to infiltrate. Anathos's spies found that VOX indeed held some connection to DI-LAWS, though any detailed information was hidden behind lock and key. Fortunately, the data they did get their hands on pieced together with the data taken from Typhos clued them in the location of a DI-LAWS outpost. They eventually located the place only to find it abandoned, seemingly only staffed intermittently. Anathos was able to interface with the the equipment they found, though none of it allowed her to contact DI-LAWS directly. Growing desperate, she studied their amassed data again and realized her creators always intervened whenever something threatened dimensional stability. The answer, then, was simple: she would have to arrange a threat to the space-time fabric to get their attention! Some of her subordinates worried if this was safe, but she brushed their arguments aside, claiming that some lives lost in a single universe would be of no concern on the grand scale that her "gods" worked on. INCIDENT TAKES PLACE In the wake of the disaster, Anathos sat back at the outpost to await contact from DI-LAWS and was not disappointed. Before long, agent Arma Agdos arrived at the scene, and Anathos had the Wildcats let her pass without incident so the two could meet. During the confrontation, she told Arma of her life story, expecting a warm welcome back to the fold. But it was not to be. Arma, being the first of the A-series, recognized her sister's design and explained who she truly was, that she was never meant to be produced. DI-LAWS had no intention of retrieving her, coldly having deemed her a security breach—according to their rules, stolen technology was to be kept out of the hands of outsiders by any means, and Arma's mission was not to take her back but to neutralize her. Though shocked and confused, Anathos refused to accept this truth and faced Arma in battle, defeating her. She proceeded to try to regain her composure and process these events, which Arma took as a chance to have her ship destroy the outpost and escape in the chaos. If at first you don't succeed After calming down, Anathos was left perplexed by her rejection at the hands of DI-LAWS. She knew she was never meant to belong to her kidnappers, but she wasn't meant to belong to her creators either? Her gods had never even meant for her to exist? Unable to accept this fate, Anathos grew increasingly angry and unstable. Grabbing for an excuse, she settled on blaming Arma for standing in her way and enforced her belief that DI-LAWS would take her back if only she proved her strength. To this end she targeted her own mass-produced copies, their destruction having been a secondary objective ever since she broke with Typhos and started seeing them as abominations. Now armed with the knowledge that DI-LAWS disapproved of their technology being stolen, the Wildcats set out to destroy the copies as Anathos's proof of loyalty, using their internal knowledge of Typhos to raid and occupy the Phobos facility where Anathos was created and the copies were being produced. As she looked upon her "clones", however, Anathos had another idea: she would not only destroy them, but cannibalize their teleportation technology and build a device that would rip a great hole in the dimensional fabric. Mistakenly believing that this show of strength would impress her creators, she began work on what she dubbed the "Olympus Gate". Unaware of Anathos's goals, Typhos feared she planned to activate the "clone army" and use it against them, but could not risk a major troop deployment within the Solar System as public knowledge of the internal conflict would damage their reputation. Instead, they deployed a single agent to infiltrate the lost facility, one with a track record similar to Anathos's: Lynk. Simultaneously, Arma, unwilling to accept defeat, recruited Anathos's other sisters, Ariel Bastet and Aya Calypso for an attack on the facility. The final battle On learning of the approach of Arma's forces, Anathos deployed the Wildcats against them, uninterested in facing Arma again as she was now convinced that her sister's orders were faulty. Her troops failed, however, and Arma was able to reach Anathos's chamber and destroy the Olympus Gate before she could activate it. Anathos was consumed with rage and despair and verbally assaulted Arma for having no sympathy for her plight and obstructing her all in the name of wrongful orders, calling her sister a mindless and heartless puppet. Her words hit too close for Arma, who in turn allowed herself a rare outburst of anger, and the two clashed again in a vicious battle. While she battled furiously, Anathos's conviction and will to fight were draining, and Arma was ultimately able to tear off her arms and defeat her. As she lay defeated, she solemnly accepted her fate and asked Arma to destroy her. But her words had not fallen on deaf ears, and to ther surprise, Arma rebelled against her orders and instead placed her under arrest. Anathos was left exhausted, confused, and grateful. Rehabilitation Anathos was brought to the the Nexus where she was interrogated and sentenced to imprisonment in a pocket dimension while the upper echelons of DI-LAWS discussed the rather unique case. As she sat out her punishment, she was visited by Arma and Aya, who let her know that though their superiors had initially refused to even consider her joining DI-LAWS, seeing her as nothing but a security risk and a dangerous criminal, their view was softening. Anathos's accomplishments, the information she had willingly handed over regarding Typhos Security's transgressions against DI-LAWS, and pressure from the influential A-sisters had sparked discussions about whether the A-series had been shut down before its prime. Anathos was left with a ray of hope that she would someday be let out and allowed to join her sisters. Category:Androids Category:DI-LAWS Category:Female Characters